


【hpss】爱别离

by 风吟 (Fengyin)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, hpss, 哈斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyin/pseuds/%E9%A3%8E%E5%90%9F
Summary: 一份爱情，是两个人的事。（还是想说一句，这是我这么几个短篇里最爱的一篇了。）
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. 上

01

“西弗勒斯离开了。”

这是哈利醒来听到的第一句话。

耳边还充斥着好友开解之词，可他却再也听不进去，他只想抓住那个人。

他起身想去追，可身体的不配合告诉他，他已经躺了很久了，有多久了呢？足够那人走得很远很远了吧?

他离开了，无牵无挂的离开了。

02

三天前，是西弗勒斯的最后庭审。

哈利是他不请自来的证人，极力的为他辩解，可他即使是救世主，也因为年纪太小没有威望而无法在结局上多做更改。

但还有另外两个人出面，一个是霍格沃茨现任校长米勒娃麦格，一个是医疗翼的波比庞弗雷。

她们没有看过那份记忆，却自愿来为西弗勒斯作证。

其实，在场的人或多或少都已经相信他的证词，但他们不愿意承认有人能扛得住伏地魔的折磨，而不是畏惧臣服。

但真让他们把他关到阿兹卡班，却也于心不忍，他们可以不承认一个人的功绩，却也不能否认。

所以，他们宣判西弗勒斯无罪。

03

时间倒回大战尾声，在伏地魔彻底死去的第一时间，哈利冲去尖叫棚屋，把奄奄一息的人送去了医疗翼，也在第一时间得到了庞弗雷夫人的救治。

他被庞弗雷夫人赶了出去，却再也没能好好的看看他。

他知道他醒了，并且拒绝见任何人，尤其是他。

他穿上隐身衣，偷偷潜入，看到一个裹在黑色里的身影，他靠近只才几步就被那人发现，“波特，出去。”他随手按下旁边的呼唤铃，哈利听着越来越近的脚步声，只好离去。

他知道他要接受魔法部的庭审，于是他第一时间出现在魔法部，站在他的身边，他想，他终于可以光明正大的站在他身边，肩并着肩。

他确实做到了，只是那人依旧浑身裹在黑色里，头上还带了兜帽，看不清容颜。

这很奇怪，没有人要求他去掉帽子，还为他添了一把座椅。

庭审的过程很快，因为存在争议决定推迟，而西弗勒斯在结束的第一时间离开了。

哈利紧追出去，也只是看到他的一角衣服，然后没了踪迹。

04

如今，

他失去他了。

不过没关系，他会找回来的。

05

由于大战推迟的学业需要在今年补上，所以哈利不得不留在霍格沃茨。他在上课，魔药课，他的课，还有他的书。

“This book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince.”

只是，没有他。

哈利嘴角带着一丝苦涩的微笑。

他会一丝不苟的示范如何处理材料，他会演示如何搅拌魔药才能更均匀……

他会拖着长长的斗篷，悄无声息的走到学生身后，指出操作的失误，会在意外来临的第一时间冲过去，挡住即将爆炸的坩埚。

他总是那么认真细致，认真的让人着迷，细致的让人发疯。

哈利笑了，踩着下课的铃声走出了教室。

看着晴朗的天空，一切都那么的好，他真想立刻马上找到他。

06

可他没有他的任何消息。

赫敏对他说过，教授离开前似乎见过麦格教授。

于是，哈利找到了麦格教授。

“哈利，西弗勒斯并没有告诉我去了哪里，你可以去问问波比，她和西弗勒斯关系一向较好。”

哈利转去医疗翼，“抱歉，哈利，我不知道，他只说了他想离开魔法界，具体我并不清楚，你可以去找卢修斯，他从这里把西弗勒斯接走的。”

哈利拦住了德拉科，提出见他父亲的想法，并得到了肯定的答复。

“虽然我很想寒暄一下，但我知道救世主先生肯定不会想听。”卢修斯开门见山，“你想找西弗勒斯，可为什么要找他呢？据我所知，你和西弗勒斯一向不对头，难道你找他是为了复仇?”

“不，不是！”哈利急忙否定。

“那是为什么？难道是喜欢？”卢修斯逼问。

“我…我…我不知道。”哈利垂头，他是喜欢他么，不然为什么要去找他？

“既然波特先生亲自来跑了一趟，我实话实说，我并不知道西弗勒斯去了哪里，但我想他一定过着自己想过的生活，如果可以，希望你不要去打扰。”

“至于他的生活请你不要担心，纳西莎在他离开的时候塞了不少东西。”

哈利沉默的点了点头，转身离开。

07

哈利依旧在上课，七年级的课程，不在晦涩难懂，却依旧难以听进去。

他开始频频走神，不只局限于上课，走路时忘记拐弯，吃饭时叉子扎到旁边人的盘子里，夜夜失眠导致眼睛里充满血丝……

所有人都看出来哈利有心事，不少人旁听侧敲的询问，也有人好心想要开导，却也只是得到一句简短的“我没事，谢谢。”

他确实没事，能吃能睡，有手有脚，只是想着一个人。

08

“如果你想见斯内普教授，那就去找他！”赫敏提着哈利的衣领，吼道。

“我为什么要去找他？我为什么要去打扰他?他需要我去打扰么?……”

一连串近乎喃喃自语般的逼问，逼疯了哈利，也让赫敏放开了手。

她半抱着有些失态的哈利，说，“你是个格兰芬多啊，从来都是先做后说，怎么也开始犹豫后果了。只要你想，真的想见他，我们帮你去找。”

“我想不通，我为什么要找他，卢修斯说的对，讨厌或喜欢，我不讨厌他，难道证明我喜欢他么？我，真的喜欢他么？”

“喜欢，也可以是尊敬的喜欢，就像我，我也很喜欢斯内普教授，我很尊敬他，他的所做所……”

“不，不是这样的，”哈利的眼睛里闪着光，“如果有人说你喜欢一位老师，几乎所有人的第一反应就只是单纯的喜欢，可我想到的是爱，情侣之间的那种。”

“既然你觉得是爱，那你又在犹豫什么？”

哈利眼里的光黯淡下去，“我们之间隔着一代人的恩怨，隔着莉莉、我的母亲，我恨过他，如今是由恨生爱，亦或只是怜悯?我真的爱他么？如果我爱他，为了什么呢？”

09

赫敏愣了，继而笑了，“爱没有原因。我和罗恩，和你关系都很好，即使现在也不可能因为罗恩而放弃你，可我还是选择了罗恩，很早很早以前。”

“他有些懒，作业从来都是让我帮忙，还有些邋遢，东西弄的乱七八糟的，可我还是选择了他，没有什么大智慧大勇敢，可我还是控制不住的靠近他，他有优点也有缺点，我爱他只是爱他这个人，会为了他让自己变得更好，而他也会因为爱我而变得越来越好。”

“爱就爱了，喜欢就喜欢了，你可是打败了伏地魔的人，怎么连承认自己爱上一个人都不敢?”

“谢谢。”

“咱们的关系还用说谢谢，我已经找人帮忙监测斯内普先生的魔力波动，以及魔药材料的购买情况，一定能找到他的。”

10

他爱上了那个总是阴森森的、爱找他麻烦的人，有些可笑，可他就是爱上了他，没有理由的，他不想放手、不能放手。

11

七年级的课程还没有结束，哈利只能继续留在学校里，他想着西弗勒斯，日日夜夜的想，可他除了那点仅有的记忆外，他对他一无所知。

于是，他去找了米勒娃麦格。

“你说西弗勒斯啊，”麦格教授扶了下眼镜，“我也不是很清楚，毕竟他是斯莱特林的学生，经常与你父亲他们有争执，吃亏的次数比较多，当然也有让你父亲吃亏的时候。”

“很聪明，除了黑魔法防御课，魔药课，其他课从来都是刚及格，记得斯拉格霍恩教授还跟我讨论过这个学生，他的试卷从来都是填到刚及格，因此一直也不出挑，在斯莱特林里也没什么存在感，甚至有些受歧视。”

“至于入职后，他总是来去匆匆，除了对格兰芬多格外严厉些，也没什么出格的事，只是没想到他的魔药天赋这么高，医疗翼里超过半数的魔药都是他熬制的，只是他从来都会刻意把味道弄的难喝一些，即使是给邓布利多的。”

“他刚来的时候，总是阴沉沉的，脸上没有一丝表情，邓布利多总是故意让他生气，开始他还能忍住，后来就开始反击，还故意在给他喝的魔药里加些难喝的材料，再后来，他就基本无视邓布利多，直到你来，他总是蹙着眉，忧心忡忡的样子，教师聚餐他也不再经常出席。我们都清楚，他看着你，就想到莉莉。”

“他也是我们看着长大的孩子，虽然做了错事，可他已经迷途知返，是你父亲他们信错了人，可他一直拿她的死惩罚自己，我们却无从开导。”

“如果我们能早些注意到他，多给予他一些关注，也许会是另一番景象，可惜梅林并没有给我们重来一次的机会。”

“至于我为什么会去为西弗勒斯作证，不止是出于对邓布利多的信任，我个人也不相信西弗勒斯会真的投靠给杀死莉莉的人。”

“对了，这是西弗勒斯家的钥匙，他留给了我，你拿着，如果你找到他，就还给他，帮我转告他，霍格沃茨永远欢迎他，我们都欢迎他回来，还有地窖，我会一直给他留着。”

哈利接过了钥匙。


	2. 中上

12

接下来，哈利去找了庞弗雷夫人，那个总会比较严厉的女医生。

她很开心，她说，这是第一次有人想了解西弗勒斯。

“总有人说你是医疗翼的常客，可真说起来，西弗勒斯才是这里的常客，在我办公室的隔壁，有专门为他准备一个房间，可以直通到地窖还有他家里。”

“说来也是奇怪，他上学时期我还有些不喜欢他，阴沉沉的，和你父亲他们不对付，还是斯莱特林的学生。”

“我和他真正熟识起来，应该是在他回来任教后。”

“第一次，他是被邓布利多带来的，很虚弱，身上有很多伤口，不致命，但却流了很多血。邓布利多说，那些伤是他自己弄出来的。”

“如果我没记错，那时候你母亲刚遇害没多久，他把那些过错全揽在自己身上。”

“他说，他是食死徒，我不该救他。然后，趁着我离开的空隙走了。”

“没过几天，我再次见到了他，那是一个夜晚，下了雨很大的雨，他敲开了我办公室的门，浑身湿哒哒的站在我面前，脸色苍白的吓人，他说，他家里没有魔药了，而且也买不到材料。然后就直愣愣的站在我面前，也不说话。”

“我猜他是在找我帮忙，于是让他进来，在他脚步不稳的时候扶了他一下，满手的血。他把之前的伤口再次割开了。他说，看着自己流血，能让他不那么愧疚，越痛越让他轻松，即使那只是暂时的。”

“我在他的药里添加让人昏睡的药，他察觉出来了，却还是坦然的喝了，他说，能不能把他移到不起眼的地方，不想让别人看到他这个样子。我答应了，就在我办公室隔了一个空间出来。”

“算一算差不多快二十年了！”

“他总是不爱惜自己，熬制魔药本来就存在危险，他还总是爱去改良方法，拦都拦不住，他说，熬制魔药的时候，他会忘记那些事。”

“所以，我总是会给他非常长的单子，长到一般人没可能在期限内做完。”

“还会频繁去地窖或者他家里，我怕他遇到意外，硬撑着不求援。”

“西弗勒斯确实称得上是魔药大师，总是能把意外控制到比较低的状态，会受伤，但不严重，但他不好好处理，所以我总要隔一段时间拉他做一次检查。”

“有一次我去找他的时候，发现他在家里面圈养了一只噬魂怪。”

“他躺在地上，一动不动，我当时吓坏了，赶紧把噬魂怪赶走，回头就看见他在流泪。”

“他说，这就是绝望么，把她忘掉?他起身，拒绝我的搀扶，说，他得把噬魂怪找回来。”

“还说，他要靠它练习大脑封闭术，那个人还会回来的。”

“我去找过邓布利多，他也拦不住他。西弗勒斯犟起来，谁都拦不住。我俩只能轮流去看着他。在他达到极限的时候，护住他。”

“后来他成功了，整个人都消瘦了一圈，他跟我说，噬魂怪会吸食人快乐的记忆，而他把记忆里快乐的部分封住了。他还说，施展封闭术的时候，他好像忘了莉莉，但也好像还是忘不掉。”

“他把关于莉莉的记忆抽了出来，总是隔三差五的看一看，看着自己爱她，又看着自己害死她。而我只能看着他这么折磨自己，却帮不上他。”

“后来，你来了，你让他变得不一样了。”

“他脾气一向不好，可从来都不会生气，而你总是把他气的厉害。当然，有一部分原因是他也总是和你作对。”

“其实，西弗勒斯虽然一向不喜欢格兰芬多的学生，但也没有像对你一样过分。”

“我问过他原因，他说，因为你的眼睛，和莉莉一样的眼睛，里面装满愤怒的看着他时，他会觉得安心，就像莉莉在责怪他当时的恶行。”

“这几年，西弗勒斯很少来这里了，因为邓布利多安排他盯着你的一举一动。”

“他对你不好，我们都看在眼里，可还是纵着他这么做，我们都知道他过得太苦，还有一方面原因是，我们觉得有人一直压着你也好，不会像大多数格兰芬多一样狂妄自大，只知道闯祸。”

“但他真的也很关心你，有几次你受伤需要的魔药没有了，他连夜去买材料熬制，你逃亡的那段时间，他总是抽出空熬制一些魔药给我，让我找机会给你们。他还要拦住那些食死徒，不让他们过分伤害学生，可所有人都还是仇视着他。”

“我知道他没想过会活下来，他觉得自己罪孽深重，背负着那么多人命。不过他说了，既然活下来了，就不会去寻死了。”

“如果你要找他，去吧，只是你要有心理准备，虽然他活了下来，但那毒已经对他造成了不可逆转的伤害。”

“我会的，谢谢！”

“谢谢您愿意告诉我这些。”哈利起身鞠躬，也谢谢您愿意照顾他，在他脆弱的时候帮助他。

13

毕业前夕，犹豫再三，哈利还是去找了卢修斯，那是一个下午。

“西弗勒斯啊，很犟，也很倔强，也爱逞强。”

“斯莱特林的学生大都出身贵族，自然生活富裕，而西弗勒斯的家境你也知道，比韦斯莱家还要差上不少，自然也是倍受嘲笑。”

“可他谁的帮助也不肯接，我那时候看重他的天赋，想帮助他，可他拒绝了。”

“他会私下帮别人写作业来赚钱，不多，但也足够他生活的不那么窘迫。”

“但他仍旧被人瞧不起，会孤立他，因为他无权无钱无势，只是有点小聪明。”

“他和莉莉波特走的近，更是遭到大多数斯莱特林的鄙视，还有他和詹姆波特的恩怨，几乎所有人都在看他的笑话，从来没有人站出来帮过他。”

“我也没有，作为马尔福家族未来的主人，怎么可能会上赶着去拉拢一个什么都没有还拒绝过他的人?”

“后来，他来找我帮忙，我答应了，也幸好我愿意善待他，他才愿意救下德拉科。”

“他也是真的喜欢黑魔法，喜欢强大的力量。所以我把他推荐伏地魔。”

“西弗勒斯很少出手杀人，但他熬制的各种魔药直接间接的害死了不少人命，他也很清楚这件事。他从来不是一个好人，他的手也沾过无辜人的血。”

“后来，你被伏地魔选定为能杀死他的人，我知道西弗勒斯求过伏地魔，我也知道他去见了邓布利多，可我没有说穿这件事。”

“作为一名标准的斯莱特林，一切都以自己的家族为利益中心，从来不会把注下在一边，你可以称之为狡猾。”

“后来莉莉波特死了，我有很长的一段时间没有见过他，但我知道他不好过。”

“如果纳西莎或者德拉科去世了，我也会很难过，更何况他间接的害死了她?”

“没有责怪，没法道歉，他只能活在悔恨中，折磨着自己。”

“我知道他在霍格沃茨当了教授，再见到他时，就已经是现在这个样子了，阴沉沉的，没多少生气。”

“他很少愿意接受我的帮助，除非他真的需要，但他总是要千百倍的还回来，只除了这次。”

“他走了，他想摆脱魔法界的一切，他不会动用魔力，不会再去熬制魔药，他会像一个普通麻瓜一样活着。”

“当然，他也不会拒绝别人再次参与到他的生命里。”

“我不知道他在哪，因为我尊重他，所以没有寻找他的踪迹。因为你和他一样救了德拉科，所以我愿意实话实说。”

“我只想再说一句话，如果你要接受他，就连同他的坏也一同包容。”

14

哈利还是踏上了旅途，在毕业的那天。

近半年的时间，根本没有检测到和西弗勒斯相似的魔力波动，也没有查到任何疑似西弗勒斯的人物。

他就这么消失在了魔法界，放弃了魔法，放弃了魔药，如同卢修斯所说。

可哈利不打算放弃，他可以一个地方一个地方的找，他有的是时间、耐心去找他，去找他爱情的另一半。

15

转眼便是过去了一年。

这一年里，他踏遍了大半个英国的土地，他会在每个城镇停留几天，一点点打听着西弗勒斯的踪迹。

他不是不想快些寻找，他怕自己错过一些细节，与西弗勒斯失之交臂。

他跟街头的艺人学会了绘画，因为那人说，“你这样盲目寻找很难，不如画出他的画像，这样也方便别人辨认。如果他不想人寻找，也许会换了装扮，但他的相貌总是不会变得。”

他学会了喝酒，在深夜的酒吧里，看着别人出双入对。

他学会了吹口琴，悠扬轻快的声音，想必西弗勒斯也会喜欢。

哈利还留了胡子，遮住了自己有些憔悴的脸庞。

如果西弗勒斯见了，估计会很嫌弃他这幅邋遢的样子吧。

16

“你为什么不试试在电视发布一个寻人启示呢？也许他看到了会自己回来的。”

一个陌生人在跟他交谈过后，给出了建议。也让哈利一下子醒悟过来，是啊，他在魔法世界待的久了，竟然忘记了现代的科技。

17

他去发布了他的寻人启示，然后再次踏上路途。

“亲爱的西弗勒斯斯内普，

如果你看到这则消息，请尽快的联系我。

当初，是我的错，是我不懂事误会了你，你保护了我们，可我从来没有信任过你，如今我知道错了，我们都知道了，我们无时无刻不在等着你的回来，我们都很关心你……”

即使你不给我们任何消息，也没关系，我已经走过大半个英国，最多一年，我会找到你的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 『想到了赎罪里的一句话，
> 
> “Find you, love you, marry you, and live without shame.”』
> 
> 『这里存在对噬魂怪的设定进行了部分改变，请见谅』


	3. 中下

18

两年前，一个普通的小镇里迎来了一个陌生的客人，他穿着黑色的衣衫，长长的头发，有些落魄，在这里定居下来。

人们带着好奇的目光前来拜访，得到了一个笑容，一个有些僵硬的笑容，可以看出他以前不常笑，但他在强迫自己笑，想融入这里。他的年纪不小，却来到这里，背井离乡，不难推断出他有段不幸的过去。

他说，他叫西弗勒斯斯内普，是一个花匠。

镇里的人热心肠的帮助他，年轻的小伙子帮他把废弃的屋子修理一新，温柔的女妇人帮他做了新的床单衣服等等一切可能用到的东西，小到手帕，大到地毯。

而他也出手阔绰的把身上的钱分给镇上的人，尤其是那些帮过他的，或者比较落魄的人。

那些收到钱的、家庭还算富足的人把钱退了回来，说，“你一个人也不容易，总有用到钱的时候，留着吧，别说你钱多，以后用钱的地方多了，总有用完的时候。”

很快的，他融入了这里，在他的新家建成后，他在众人的鼓动下办了一个乔迁派对。

酒是镇上人酿的果酒，面包是邻居家里现做的，肉是年轻人上山打的，杯子是各家人自己带来。

他喝了点酒，甘甜醉人，咬了口面包，松软香甜，他接过旁人递来的兔腿，只一口就让他觉得可以怀念一辈子。

他僵硬着拥抱了每一个来了的人，送上了他托人捎回来的小礼物，他自己包装的小礼物，不值钱，却是他的一点心意。

那年秋天，他撒下了第一批花种。

有矢车菊，也有满天星。

19

西弗勒斯斯内普并不会养花。

他也从来没有养过，那些花太娇贵，要细心呵护，何况他连自己都照顾不好?

他买了好多花卉种植的书，摆放在靠窗的书桌上，闲来无事就翻上两页。没了墙壁一样的书架，让他觉得轻松惬意了很多。

他按照着书上的介绍，施了肥料，浇了水，开始期盼着它发芽长大。

经常有人看他在家闲着，就拉着他进山打猎，也会在自家妻子忙着照顾孩子时，拉他一起做饭，然后一起遭到数落。

渐渐的，他学会了如何设置陷阱捉到兔子，也知道了如何烤出好吃的面包。

他开始变得像一个普通人一样，身体里流淌的魔法就好像从未存在过。

20

在他的日夜照看下，那种子冒出了尖尖的芽儿开始成长，冒出花苞，在临近圣诞节时开了满园的花，是满天星。像星星一样，映衬在他的眼里。

他小心翼翼的采摘下来，然后装成一束束的，挨家挨户的敲门送上。

圣诞节前夕，他被几家邀请着一起去度过圣诞节，但是被一个前来的年纪大的人带走了，他是镇上最年长的人，看着每一个人都像看着自己的孩子。

“西弗勒斯，我就知道他们得都来抢着带你回去，怕你为难，我就过来了，你不要介意。”

“怎么会，还麻烦您跑一趟?”

他们回到家里，老人提高语气，颇有些洋洋得意的炫耀着，“老头子我出手，怎么可能带不回来人?西弗勒斯，坐坐坐，不要客气。”

“就是，快坐！”

西弗勒斯笑了，他坐下，“我当然不会客气。”

21

第二天，西弗勒斯家门口堆了一堆礼物。

他抱进屋子里，小心放好，然后坐在壁炉前的地毯上开始拆礼物。

他很开心，他第一次收到这么多礼物，也第一次送出去这么多礼物。

第一件，是一件深棕色的外套和裤子，还有一个贺卡，“西弗勒斯，总见你穿黑色的衣服，相信你穿棕色肯定也很好看。”

第二件，是一件深灰色的毛衣，上面织了一个大大的笑脸。

第三件，是一本书，花卉养殖的书。

第四件，有点大，是一个新的锅，“我记得你之前的锅坏掉了，希望你还没来得及再买一个。”

第五件，是一本小说，罗密欧与朱丽叶。

第六件，是一双鞋子，低筒棉靴，“我见你没几双棉鞋，就多做了双，挺暖和的。”

第七件，是一把糖果，“西弗勒斯叔叔，我把我的糖果分给你，你也要每天开开心心的。”

第八件，第九件……

西弗勒斯躺在一大堆礼物中间，笑了起来，或者说他的笑容一直没有停下来过。

他看着火苗起起伏伏，想起了他刻意遗忘的事。

霍格沃茨，还有波特。

他，会收到很多的礼物吧，比他要多很多吧，他可是救世主，年轻英俊，肯定不缺爱慕者。

不过，这又跟他有什么关系，他已经离开了那里。

离开，是他自己的选择。

22

西弗勒斯穿上了新衣服，拿起还未送完的礼物继续送。

“西弗勒斯，这身衣服果然很合适你，只是……”

“只是什么？”

“你的头发有些太长了，你又不好好打理，有些乱糟糟的。”

“你来剪?”

“我怕我剪不好。”

“大不了把头发全剃了。”他语气淡淡的说着，好像说的根本不是他一样，却也把对方逗乐了。

西弗勒斯坐在镜子前，任另一个人在他脖颈上围上一层布。

一缕缕发丝沿着肩膀滑落，“你从来都不告诉我们你的年龄，可我就是感觉你还很年轻，可你的头发……”

“我们都知道，你心里有很多苦，如果你不介意，可以跟我、我们、或者任意一个人说，我们都会很认真地听。”

“当然我只是随便说说，你不要往心里去，如果你不想说，就不要说，我只是觉得说出来会轻松些。”

“也没什么不能说的，”西弗勒斯略微勾了下嘴角，语调里带着些不以为意，“我应该快四十岁了，也不算是背井离乡，那里应该没人会欢迎我回去，我害死了很多人，还有我最在乎的人。”

“可你一定弥补了是不是？”

“是啊，我弥补了，可死去的人再也活不过来，而我却活了下来。”

“一直视我为仇人的人帮我开脱出来，而我还是害死他一家人的元凶，多可笑！”

“很明显，他原谅你了，只是你自己还不愿意原谅你自己。可你为什么离开呢？”

“我看着他长大，年轻活力勇敢冲动，而离开他，才能让他过得更好，不用一直背负着我。”或许他真如邓布利多所言，开始关心他了。

“如果他找来呢？想带你回去呢？”

“……这，是他的事。”

23

冬去春来，经历过热闹的夏天，体验到秋收的辛劳，又是一年过去了。

他还是西弗勒斯斯内普，只是不再是那个西弗勒斯斯内普。

他留着简短的头发，穿着镇上人做的衣服，不再只是黑色。

他会在冬天骑上马跟镇上的人一同进山打猎，也会在夏天穿着单薄的衬衫在田地里挥汗如雨。

笑容开始在他脸上常驻。

这是他从来没想到过，像一个普通人一样。

24

今年的夏天有点热，还好他种了很多薄荷。

西弗勒斯穿梭在花圃中，摘下不少叶子，准备送到各家去。

他流了很多汗，脸上也沾了一点泥土，可他不觉得有什么。

一双小手突然从背后抱住他的腿，“西弗勒斯叔叔，刚才在电视上看到你的画像，一个带着眼镜的叔叔在找你，是叔叔家里的人来找你了么？”

波特、来找他了？


	4. 下

25

西弗勒斯看到了那个寻人启事，可也只是看到了。

他把摘的叶子清洗干净，晾干，分成几个袋子，准备给各家送去。

西弗勒斯敲开第一家的门，递上东西，“西弗勒斯，正巧我想着找些什么东西解暑，你就给我送来了，谢谢。”

西弗勒斯敲开第二家的门，“西弗勒斯，早就注意到你家那些薄荷了，还以为你忘了我的份儿。”

西弗勒斯敲开第三家的门，“西弗勒斯，我们都支持你的决定。”

第四家，“西弗勒斯，我们会一直是你的家人。”

第五家，“西弗勒斯，你，还好么？”

第六家，“西弗勒斯叔叔，今年圣诞节我想要你亲手做的小蛋糕。”

西弗勒斯笑了笑，说，“没问题。”

26

镇上人盼望又抗拒着的那个戴眼镜的男人还是来了。 

哈利走了进去，迎着众人探究的目光，回了一个浅浅的微笑。

看来他们都已经认识自己了，就是不知道他们是否会隐瞒西弗勒斯的消息，然而他脸上的笑意没有消退半分，丝毫没有因为这种可能而沮丧，左右不过是再失望一次。

他打量着这个小镇，很小，更像是一个小村庄，十几分钟就能绕着它走一圈，他注意到这里仅有一间旅店，有一个小小的超市，但家家户户都摆着不少花，明媚艳丽。

哈利想找人询问下西弗勒斯的消息，可他还没走到跟前，那人就赶紧走开了，就好像他是什么凶神恶煞一般。

哈利摸摸自己的鼻子，站在路中间有些尴尬，他能察觉到有人在偷偷观察他，这很反常，却让哈利心里升起一丝希望，他们或许知道西弗勒斯的下落。

“你是来把西弗勒斯叔叔带走的么？”

一个脆生生的声音在哈利身后响起，打断了他的思绪，也打断了他脑海里一直紧绷的那根弦。

西弗勒斯在这里！

27

惊喜于他终于找到了西弗勒斯，忐忑于西弗勒斯是否欢迎他的到来，喜极而泣，踌躇难言，他嘴角挂着的那一点笑消失了。

那孩子的家长赶来扯着自己的孩子离开，看着哈利，还是留下了一句话，“西弗勒斯确实住在这里，就是那边花最多的那家，但我们希望你能尊重他的选择。”

哈利有些胡乱的点点头，视线已经转向那间院子，脚步不自觉的加快靠近，却在手即将推开栅栏门的时候犹豫了。

他听到了他在说话，熟悉的嗓音，不熟悉的腔调，“这些你带回去，省得我再跑一趟。”

“西弗勒斯，今天镇上来了一个陌生人，是那个找你的人。”还有一个和西弗勒斯对话的人。 

“嗯。”哈利听到他只是应了一声，听不出喜怒，他想看看他，他的反应，会欣慰还是愤怒，可屋内的人还在聊天，他止住自己的脚步，站在门口，静静等候。

“你会走么？”

“可能要离开一趟吧。”

“我们会帮你照看这里的，直到你回来。”

“谢谢。”

“那我先走了。”

“好，我送你。”

门开了，哈利看向门口，毫无防备的对上了一双黑色的眼睛。

他看着他送走客人，态度是他不曾见过温和，他还在笑。

“波特，进来。”

哈利的视线黏在西弗勒斯身上，脚步自然的跟着他前行。

“你先在这儿等一下。”西弗勒斯来到花园，转身对跟在身后的人解释一句，然后拿起旁边的花铲水壶走进了花圃里。

28

阳光直直的打在身上，刺的人生疼。

哈利静静地看着西弗勒斯，看着他忙碌，汗水在额头汇聚沿着鬓角滑落，还有他的发，几乎全白，额角的皱纹也多了，苍老了很多。

哈利走到花圃边，想帮忙，可他怕自己的粗心碰到这些娇弱的花，给西弗勒斯带来更大的麻烦。于是他只好等着，好在没过多久，西弗勒斯就提着东西走了出来。

哈利看着西弗勒斯一点点走近，停在他身前，带着淡淡的笑，他也不自觉的轻快起来，抬起手用袖角轻轻的为他擦拭额头的汗水。也是在这瞬间，他意识到自己的行为多么逾矩，哈利急忙收回手臂，脸涨得通红，低着头，指甲紧紧的掐进肉里，恼怒着自己的鲁莽，担心惹得西弗勒斯不快。

“对、对不起。”

可西弗勒斯没有生气，“谢谢，”他笑了，“波特，我想我们没必要站在太阳底下聊天。”

一如从前的语句，可带了笑，竟是让他有了一种莫名的幽默感。哈利这才意识到自己挡住了唯一的出口，急忙让开，又想着西弗勒斯手里的工具，于是回身接过，放在了旁边。

两人一前一后的走近屋里，西弗勒斯转去浴室，打算清洗一下换身衣服，留哈利一个人在客厅转悠。

29

房子不大，厨房客厅书房是连通的，也不算是书房，只是在靠窗的地方放了一张桌子，桌子上零散的堆着一些书、笔、还有一个掀开的本子。他走近，看到那个本子上涂涂画画的写着些东西。

他想象着这里的主人坐在那儿，蹙着眉，把那几本书翻来翻去却找不到想要的东西，颇有些气急败坏的在本子上划了几道，又或者突然想起了什么，急忙写下来，眉眼都染上了笑意。

他的西弗勒斯变得爱笑了，从哈利见到他开始，他脸上的笑就没有停过，他过得很开心。虽然跟他了解到的西弗勒斯不一样，但一样的让他移不开眼。

一个白色的影子从眼前闪过，哈利下意识的接住，是一块湿的毛巾，他看向源头，是西弗勒斯，一个从前几乎不可能看到的西弗勒斯，穿着浅咖色的衬衫，扣子随便的扣上几粒，下身穿着一条深棕色的亚麻裤子，赤着脚踩在地毯上，他手里还拿着干的毛巾，擦拭着他的头发。他说，“波特，我猜你可能需要一条毛巾。”

哈利几个跨步走到西弗勒斯跟前，他的视线错开对方的眼睛，落在了他的颈侧，那里有着一道淡淡的疤。

“它要消掉了。”

“当初波比在给我的魔药里添了些去疤的成分，她说，留在这里总是有些吓……”

哈利瞬间吻了上去那张唇，他很用力，近乎在啃咬，他紧紧的抱住西弗勒斯，力气大的像是要把人勒死在自己怀里。

这个吻并没有持续很久，哈利送开了他的唇，埋在他的肩上，他没有哭，只是眼角有些发涩，“总觉得这一切像梦一样，我差一点就失去你了。”

30

“你不该来的。”

良久，西弗勒斯叹了口气，轻拍了一下哈利示意他放手，“你该去寻找自己的生活，像我一样。”

“可那没有你。”哈利不肯松手。

“你没必要背负着我生活，你不欠我什么。”西弗勒斯看着埋在自己肩膀上的脑袋，眼里有了些欣慰，“一转眼就长这么大了，总觉得你还是刚入学时的样子，小小的。”

“我已经长大了，也知道自己需要什么，”哈利看着西弗勒斯的眼睛，“我所做的是我认为值得的，并不是在浪费时间。”

西弗勒斯的眉皱了起来，他推开哈利，撤开几步，“闭嘴，波特，现在，立刻马上离开这里！”

“我不！”哈利反驳，“我就是要说，我想要……”

“闭嘴！”西弗勒斯打断他的话，有些疾言厉色，他的手指着哈利，因为气愤带着些颤抖，“你，你给我滚，滚回霍格沃茨去！”

“我就不，”哈利抓住那只手，上前一步，“我只想要你，想要有你的生活。”

“可我不想！”西弗勒斯厉声回答，他看着自己被紧紧的攥着手，眉皱的更深了。

“你想，”哈利再次前进一步，另一只手环上西弗勒斯的腰，将俩人的距离拉到最近，“你会因为我生气，你会关心我保护我，也因为你离开了，你怕你忍受不住我的纠缠，你想让我在没有你的生活里过得更好，因为你爱我。可，你不知道没有你的日子只会让我更煎熬。”

“我不爱你。”西弗勒斯撇开头，“这么多年了，你还是如此的愚蠢自大。”

“你没有在第一时间赶我出去，也没有在我强吻你了之后就用魔杖赶我出去。”哈利笑了，把头再次埋在自己爱的人的怀里。

“那我是不是应该谢谢救世主先生的提醒，让我想起来我还是一个巫师?”西弗勒斯用空着的手在衣服上摸了几摸，才记起自己把魔杖收起来很久了，只好冷哼一声，他能清楚的感觉到埋在自己怀里的人在闷笑。

“西弗勒斯，”他听到哈利喊他的名字，“我爱你，所以，求你不要再离开我。”他的唇再次被吻上，轻易地被撬开牙齿，陌生的舌尖轻轻擦过他的上颚，痒痒的，又搅动着他的舌尖，诱惑着他把它探到了另一个人的口中，然后被轻轻咬住，轻轻吮吸着又或者被另一个舌尖来回舔舐着，一只手悄悄的探进他的衬衫里。

西弗勒斯瞬间清醒过来，猛的推开了哈利，“不可以！”

“听你的。”哈利沉默了一下，答应了下来，他把西弗勒斯的衣扣系好，再次抱了上去，没有遭到拒绝。

西弗勒斯抬手抚上哈利的背，带着些安抚，“我是真的老了，你会有更好的归宿的。”

“不，你不老，你才40岁，你还很年轻。”哈利摇头。

“是啊，我才四十岁，如果我的身体也是四十岁，我不会拒绝你，可不是。”

“我不介意，真的不介意，而且，你不是魔药大师么，会有办法的，一定会有的。”

“我可以不再赶你走，但我也不能接受你，我不知道蛇毒让我失去了多少生命力，波比估计起码二十年，我知道的，不止二十年。也幸好我还有魔力，让我的身体不至于残破的太快。”

所以我不能答应你，得到后再失去比得不到更痛苦。

“都听你的，只要你不离开我。”哈利点点头，眼泪也悄然滑落。他没有再强求什么，他知道他的西弗勒斯能妥协到这种地步已是不容易，他的西弗勒斯总是在为他妥协。

31

于是哈利也留在了这个小镇里，帮西弗勒斯种花养草，只是每隔一段时间，他们都会离开几天，回他们生活过的地方看看。

哈利看着西弗勒斯骑着马，跟着别人进山去打猎，他只好偷偷给他施加保暖咒。

当然他也有吹口琴给西弗勒斯听，只是听的人晒着太阳，打着盹睡着了。

西弗勒斯会经常给他介绍一些陌生的人，哈利知道他还没放弃让他再找一个人生活的想法，可他没有拦着他，只是笑着看他把那些人的资料念出来，然后自己再一一否定，而他只是递上一杯水或者茶。

西弗勒斯开始变得唠叨，一旦想起来什么就要说个不停，哈利知道他怕自己突然离开，知道他总觉得他还没长大。

哈利总是会画画，画西弗勒斯，各种各样的西弗勒斯，看书的西弗勒斯，做饭的西弗勒斯，打盹的西弗勒斯，拿着花的西弗勒斯，唠叨的西弗勒斯，还有冲他发怒的西弗勒斯。

他还偷偷买了相机，趁西弗勒斯不注意，拍下两人的合照，然后洗出来，做成了相册，标了日期再写下两笔记事。

32

其实，那一天的到来是迟早的。

西弗勒斯总是在提醒着哈利，哈利也一直在心里提醒自己，也觉得自己已经有准备了。可直到那一天的到来，才知道，所有的准备都是白费。

西弗勒斯躺在医疗翼的病床上，把所有人都赶了出去，只剩下哈利。

“有些遗憾没有更多的时间陪你。”

“已经很多了，真的，我很开心。”哈利擦掉眼角的泪水，笑着说，他握着西弗勒斯的手，贴在脸边。

“总是想起你上学的时候，”西弗勒斯看着哈利，眼神带着些迷离，像是在追忆，“小小的，有些胆怯，却总是敢和我对着干。”

“是啊，你还关了我不少禁闭。”哈利接过话，“不是抄书就是处理材料，是不是你想忙里偷闲才把这些该自己做的事扔给我做?”

“自然，不然就把你扔到费尔奇那里了。”

“你终于承认你是故意的了。”

西弗勒斯笑了，“可你还是乖乖帮我把材料处理好了。”

“那是，院长大人的话谁敢不听?”哈利作势无耐。

“又贫嘴，”西弗勒斯轻轻在哈利手上捏了一下，“等我走了，等我走了，你再找个人一起生活吧。”

“好。”哈利不带犹豫的回答，眼里的泪水突然滑下，他赶紧抬起另一只手擦拭，我知道你不想让我孤独终老，所以我答应你，即使你知道我并不会做。

“嗯。”西弗勒斯轻应一声，他知道哈利不会，可总是想提几句，想让他有一个家庭还有孩子。

“累不累，要不要休息一会儿？”哈利轻抚着西弗勒斯头顶，笑着问。

“不累，我想再看看你，哈利。”西弗勒斯看着他，连眼睛也不想再眨一下。

“乖，闭上眼，休息一会儿，”哈利在西弗勒斯眉间落下一个吻，强迫他闭上眼，“我会一直守在这儿的，只要你想，睁开眼，就能看到我。”

西弗勒斯微微点点头，不再反驳，他确实有些累了。

33

哈利把西弗勒斯葬在了小镇旁边，而他也在那里定居下来。

渐渐的，他成了镇上最年长的人，养了很多花，每到花开的季节，都会喊来镇上的人，把花送给他们。

他终究还是没有再找一个伴侣，守着自己的画册想念着西弗勒斯。

他不后悔当年他去找西弗勒斯，因为他拥有了太多和西弗勒斯一起的美好回忆。

镇上的年轻人几乎都是他看着长大的，所以总是没事就过来看看他帮帮他。

哈利说，“等我死了，就葬在那个墓旁边，那里有我爱的人。”

哈利也很少实用魔法了，他把自己的魔杖连同西弗勒斯的一起葬在了西弗勒斯的墓里。

他会给小孩子讲述自己的故事，自己和西弗勒斯的故事，会忽然傻笑起来，就像西弗勒斯又出现在了他面前。

哈利开始经常打盹，镇里的人轮流来守着他，在他清醒的时候陪他唠家常。

弥留之际，哈利又看到了他的西弗勒斯，带着笑着看了他一眼，然后消失了。

哈利也笑了，“我又要去找你了，西弗勒斯。”

（完）

此处为风吟的碎碎念（请跳过）：

1.完结撒花，1w+，没想到这么一个小小的想法写了这么长。动笔的时候，没有想过结局，所以卡了很长的一段时间，实在抱歉（我才不会告诉你我沉迷游戏去了ㄟ( ▔, ▔ )ㄏ）

2.当初把文名定为爱别离，是两重意思，对于教授来说，是爱，别离，对于哈利来说，是爱，别，离。

3.我觉得爱情会让人体会到酸甜苦辣，不会只有快乐或者难过，只有快乐和难过的人，心里总会有着自己潜藏的不为人知的一面，只是没有勇气把它表露出来，就像教授，习惯了对别人冷言冷语，他很难把自己的关心用大多数人觉得是关心的语气表述出来，所以我在文里让他去到一个陌生的地方，让他放开自己的情绪，放开自己的心。

4.说这么一大堆，还是因为觉得自己想表达的没表达出来才啰嗦一下的，不管你感动没感动，反正我把自己感动哭了，还是大晚上的时候(⋟﹏⋞)。

5.xzf又搞事情，说实话，我实在搞不懂为嘛还有人在搞bjyx，弄墙了大家的一个粮仓，不气的么，可我啥也不敢说，啥也不敢问（悄咪咪的说一句，如果你是bjyx的粉，请看在我这篇字数那么多的情况下不要举报(⋟﹏⋞)）


End file.
